Alamo Pro
In the fall of 2002, cult hero, Tyrant Slim, had a falling out with Wrestling from Texas owner, Tex McCullaugh, and was kicked out of the federation. Looking for revenge, the nomadic Slim, decided to play off his local fanbase, and form his own wrestling federation. An independent based out of East Texas, Alamo Pro never stood a chance. Slim has no head for business, a self-destructive attitude, and questionable reputation... he hired similarly blacklisted friends, and frequently didn't pay off venues, and had to improvise. The federation lasted two years before Slim sold it too the first big fed willing to give him a world title. Still, in those two years, AP managed to capture the minds of Texas fans, while setting the indy world on fire. Best known now for its surreal booking, violent fights, and memorable feud with BIG CLASH as cross-promotion with the IWA Hyper Fights, at the height of its success, Alamo Pro managed to get 30,000 fans in the Astrodome. Alumni TYRANT Slim Cosmic Cowboy "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes El Bandito LOADED Luck Johnson Hangman #1, #2, & #3 Man with No Name Chief John Razorback (Running with Piranha) "Lone Star" Bucky Taylor SixShooter Long Horn Devil Rio Grange West Texas Misfits Paco Tuco Guest Stars included: The Outcasts, Brian Calypso (NWWA, IWA), "Genocide" Jack Barton (BIG CLASH), Splatterizer (BIG CLASH), MetalDragon (BIG CLASH) Major Events Remember Alamo Pro's first Pay Per View featured heavy support from the IWA Hyper Fights organization. Having a running feud with the national federation BIG CLASH, as part of a working agreement with IWA, BIG CLASH sent one of its stars, Splatterizer to the event. Despite being a midcard talent in his own federation, Splatterizer was given top billing main eventing as an outside monster, taking on the equally scary Chief John Razorback '''in a Texas Death match. Given the BIG CLASH ties, this actually drew in respectable numbers, which were horrified when, after winning, Chief John Razorback SCALPED Splatterizer. Taking a lot of skin with the hair, all with sadistic glee, this was interpreted as both amoral and slightly racist, and cost Alamo Pro its PPV deal. In the top of the card, '''LOADED defended his sheriff badge against Paco. The Long Horn Devil 'made his debut destroying Texas Vet, '"Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes. Tyrant Slim '''surprisingly started the show with '''Rio Grange, in a match that quickly went to a count out. Cameras followed the two men brawling throughout the card, in a bloody brawl, that was supposed to set-up the main event to the next PPV... if only they hadn't been cancelled. The Stars At Night Vile "Vince" Viper and Chief John Razorback '''went to a double disqualification in the main event. '''TYRANT Slim '''defeated '''Paco. Cosmic Cowboy '''defended the Alamo Pro heavyweight title against '''Long Horn Devil. Hangman #2 '''won the sheriff's badge from '''LOADED, in a handicap match that also involved Hangmen 1 & 3. ' Rio Grange' defeated "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes '''in a Texas death match. In the opener, '''Luck Johnson & Tuco '''went to a one hour time limit draw with '''The Man with No Name and Crazy Invader. Revolution Road Thanks to publicity from the IWA Hyper Fights, Alamo Pro landed a closed circuit television deal for their second would-be "PPV." The show was headlined by TYRANT Slim defending his IWA Hyper Fight title against BIG CLASH megastar "Genocide" Jack Barton '''in a Cactus Patch Death match, which picked up MOTY honours from the Jisastsu Observer. More BIG CLASH involvement saw '''MetalDragon successfully defend his BC lightweight title against "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes. LOADED 'defeated the '''Cosmic Cowboy '''for the Alamo Pro heavyweight title. '"Chief" John Razorback '''murdered the '''Rio Grange '''in a tomahawk on a pole match. The '''Long Horn Devil '''defeated '''Hangman #2 for the Sherif's Badge. The Stars At Night II Still running strong on the IWA heat, the main event of this show paid off Hyper Fights 23, in which Alamo champ LOADED '''was going to team up with rival '''TYRANT Slim to take on his arch-enemies the AWE-I super heel team of the Outcasts. Sadly the Outcasts violently beat LOADED, and while defeated by Slim in the main event, revenge was called for. Drawing a gate of 20,000 people to the Sun Dome, it was Alamo Pro's biggest show to date, with Fans clamouring to see LOADED team up with TYRANT Slim to murder the Outcasts. They did. Long Horn Devil 'defended the Sheriff badge against '"Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes. The Cosmic Cowboy '''destroyed the '''Hangmen '''in a handicap match. The Stars At Night III '''TYRANT Slim, Chief John Razorback, and "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes 'defeated '"Genocide" Jack Barton, Splatterizer, and MetalDragon in a Texas Death match. Despite the epic feud of Slim and Barton, the main focus of the advertising came from Razorback being put in the ring with Splatterizer a second time. During the match, Razorback and Splatterizer brawled throughout the crowd... Slim got the pin on Barton, as Razorback came into the ring. Razorback tried to scalp BIG CRASH's world champion, Barton, but TYRANT Slim stopped him... the former friends got into a violent brawl, which ended with Razorback scalping Slim instead! A subsequent riot got the promotion banned from the Sun Dome, despite the improved gate of 24,000. LOADED '''defended his Alamo Pro title against '''Six Shooter, while Long Horn Devil '''retained his Sheriff Badge against '''Paco. Dancing In the Wind The two former friends, and Texas Legends, battled it out infront of over 30,000 people at the Astrodome in a LYNCHING match. The recently scalped TYRANT Slim '''came out on top, defeating '''Chief John Razorback. ' "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes '''defeated '''Long Horn Devil '''to win the Sheriff Badge. Guest star, '''Brian Calypso '''defended the IWA Hyper Fight title against '''Rio Grange', winning with the Star Buster. Cosmic Cowboy 'defeated '''LOADED '''to regain the Alamo Pro title. After the event, TYRANT Slim riding high on the success, sold the rising company to the IWA, for promises of a contract with the larger federation. Championships Alamo Pro Heavyweight Championship Lone Star Champion '''Chief John Razorback '''defeats '"JWSD" Bill Stokes '''to become the first recognized champion at event Pale Riders 1/4/02 '''TYRANT Slim '''defeats '''Chief John Razorback '''at No Man's Land 3/15/02 '''Chief John Razorback '''defeat '''TYRANT Slim '''at Death Plains 4/16/02 '''Cosmic Cowboy '''defeats '''Chief John Razorback '''at The Big Trail 7/20/02 '''LOADED '''defeats the Cosmic Cowboy at Revolution Road on 2/30/03 'Chief John Razorback '''defeats '''LOADED '''at Cowboys and Indianas on 5/15/03 '''LOADED '''defeats '''Chief John Razorback '''at Custard's Last Stand on 8/14/03 '''Cosmic Cowboy '''defeats '''LOADED '''at Dancing In the Wind on 1/4/04 Sheriff's Badge '"Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes 'wins the title in a battle royal at No Man's Land 3/15/02 '''Rio Grange '''defeats "'Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes '''at the Death Plains on 4/16/02 '''LOADED '''defeats '''Rio Grange '''at the East Texas Showdown on 6/30/02 '''Hangman #2 defeated LOADED '''in a handicap match at the Stars At Night on 01/04/03 '''Long Horn Devil '''defeated '''Hangman #2 at Revolution Road on 2/30/03 "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes '''defeated the '''Long Horn Devil '''at Dancing In the Wind on 1/4/04 Texas Tag Team championships '''The Mysterious Reyes d. 'The Hangmen '''at All Men Are Brothers. '''Badland Brothers '("Chief" John Razorback & Rio Grange) d. 'The Mysterious Reyes '''at "Cowboys & Indians." '''The Posse '(Tyrant Slim & "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes) d. 'The Badland Brothers '''at "Never Forget." '''The Mysterious Reyes '<2> d. 'The Posse '''at the PPV "Remember." '''The Hangmen '''d. '''The Mysterious Reyes '''at the Death Plains on 4/16/02. '''West Texas Connection '("Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes & LOADED) d. 'The Hangmen '''at the Great Train Robbery 5/15/02 '''Badlanders '(Rio Grange & Hector Santana) d. 'the West Texas Connection '''at OIL! on 8/11/02 '''The NEW Posse '(Cosmic Cowboy & LOADED) d. '''the Badlanders '''at Revolution Road on 2/30/03 Category:Federations